


Summer Nights

by rage_quitter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Golden Overwatch Days, M/M, Marshmallows, Secret Date, it's just. so fluffy okay, the title is LAME but i dont care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: No one can tell Jack Morrison he can't take his husband on a secret date in the middle of the night.





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday present. please enjoy some soft gays ft lame banter

“Gabe.”

The whisper of his name had Gabriel sitting up. “Jack?”

Jack was standing in the doorway to their shared room, looking calm, for once. “Are you sleeping?”

“Nope.” Gabriel shook his head. “Is something going on?”

“Nothing that needs our attention. C’mon, let’s go somewhere. You and me.”

Gabriel was already getting up. “Where?”

“Who cares? You’re always saying we should take a break, let’s go somewhere for a while. Just us.”

“Who are you, and what have you done with Jack?” Gabriel joked as he laced up his boots.

Jack snorted. “I’m starting to go nuts cooped up like this. Secret mission be damned, we’re not that recognizable.”

“Uh-huh.” Gabriel cast another look over his husband and noticed he was in civilian clothes. He looked good, but then again, Gabriel thought he looked good in anything. “I guess without all your twinkly little badges, you’re just another blonde pretty boy, right?”

“You think you’re so clever.”

“As a matter of fact.” Gabriel grinned at him and shoved his phone in his pocket. “Lead the way, pretty boy.”

Jack rolled his eyes, but stepped aside so Gabriel could exit the room. Once they’d locked the door, it was easy enough to leave, smothering snickers as they slipped past guards and made faces at the security cameras.

Really, who could tell them what to do? They were the bosses around here.

Outside, it was warm and dark. Summer nights were more humid here than what either was used to, but it wasn’t terribly muggy. Jack had a little bounce in his step as he led him to one of Overwatch’s more discreet hovercars.

“You’ve got something planned,” Gabriel said as he got in the passenger seat. “Don’t think you’re slick, Jackie, I know that look.”

“Why, Gabriel,” Jack said in mock offense, “do you take me for someone like that?”

“My expectations for whatever you’ve got planned are higher than the temperature.”

Jack laughed. Gabriel loved his laugh. 

There was no argument to Gabriel flipping through radio stations until he heard a familiar guitar solo, even if there was a little static, and he brightened. Jack only smiled along as Gabriel did a pretty damn good impression of a ninety year old song. Gabriel appreciated the lack of “granddad music” jokes from him. 

He didn’t pay active attention to where they were going. He trusted Jack, and was admittedly pretty excited for a surprise date in the middle of the night. It felt like he was in high school all over again, sneaking out at night and feeling a thrill of getting caught. Except now, of course, the only person who could scold him for sneaking out at night was the one he was out with. 

The town faded away, leaving a pretty empty road and a lot of trees. Gabriel turned down the radio. “Are we going that far out?”

“No, we’re almost there, actually.” Jack leaned forward, peering off the road. “There’s the turn.”

Gabriel was curious now as Jack turned down a dirt road that seemed to be for a park, or something. He briefly wondered about the legality of this, but Jack was a goody-two-shoes, he wouldn’t break into a park. He’d probably contacted the park rangers about whatever the hell they were gonna do here. Fishing, maybe. He almost laughed; he could definitely imagine Jack taking him on a midnight fishing trip.

Jack stopped the car. “You trust me, Gabe?”

“Well, I mean, how many bullets have you taken for me?”

Jack shook his head with a little smile. “Hey, smartass.” He turned around into the backseat and grabbed a simple black bag. “Wait here. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Sure.” He considered a snarky response, but left it. 

Jack leaned forward to give him a quick kiss before exiting the car.

Gabriel waited, humming along to the radio, still on. He tapped his fingers to the beat idly, peering out the window at the shadowy trees. 

Jack didn’t take long. 

“Okay, I’m dying to know,” Gabriel started once he’d gotten out of the car.

“I know, I know,” Jack replied. He stepped up behind him and covered his eyes with his hands. 

“This is silly,” Gabriel told him, closing his eyes. “But I won’t peek.”

Jack took one of Gabriel’s hands and pulled him along. Gabriel stepped carefully, but Jack was patient and warned him of roots in the way. 

After a couple seconds he heard something… crackling? Like fire. Gabriel frowned, but dutifully kept his eyes closed. 

“Okay… couple more feet… okay, you’re good, babe.”

Gabriel opened his eyes to Jack gesturing with a grin at a campfire. Or bonfire, whatever. There was a blanket spread on the ground, and on it sat a bag of marshmallows and some metal sticks. 

Gabriel smiled widely. “Oh my God, you dork!” He wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist and tugged him in for a kiss.

“Happy early anniversary?” Jack tried. Gabriel laughed and shook his head. 

“You set all this up,” Gabriel said as they sat down and Jack ripped open the marshmallows. 

“Yep. We needed some alone time, and hell, I used to do this all the time as a kid. Summer nights aren’t summer nights without toasting marshmallows.” Jack offered a metal stick. “Figured these are more sanitary than finding random sticks in the woods.”

Gabriel chuckled and speared a marshmallow on the stick. “Man, it’s been a long time since I did anything like this. I think the last time was when I went camping with my dads back in like, high school. Never much room for campfires in LA.”

Jack held his marshmallow over the fire, turning it slowly. “This was like, nightly for us. The smoke keeps mosquitoes out. And we didn’t really have anything better to do.” With his free hand, Jack rifled around in the bag and pulled out a small lunch box. When he opened it, Gabriel was delighted to see a couple of beers in it.

“Every second, I fall more in love with you,” Gabriel told him. 

“And you say I’m the dork,” Jack snickered, bumping their shoulders. 

They sat quietly for a bit, toasting their marshmallows and cracking open the drinks. It was nice; Gabriel felt a little nostalgic.

“Uh, Gabe, your marshmallow’s on fire.”

“Yep.” Gabriel turned the stick to get the fire to burn it evenly.

“Oh, no, you’re one of those people!”

Gabriel laughed. “This is the best way, Jackie! Set the motherfucker on fire!”

“You monster!” Jack was laughing, too. “Just eat the charcoal, why don’t you?”

“Mmmm, burnt sugar,” Gabriel crooned, holding the burning marshmallow up and blowing the flames off. 

“My husband is a goddamn terror. I can’t believe this.”

“Believe it, baby.” Gabriel stuffed the hot marshmallow in his mouth. It was almost too hot, but he stuck through it to prove his point. 

Jack leaned into him, laughing. “Maybe I should’ve brought stuff for s'mores.”

“Hmmf,” Gabriel managed.

“Is that an agreement?”

Gabriel nodded and swallowed. “Next time.”

Jack grinned. “Next time, absolutely.”

Gabriel washed down the sticky sugar with a swig of his beer. “I take back all those times I said you weren’t romantic. This is… really sweet.”

Jack’s smile turned softer. “I wanted to share some of my childhood with you. Since it was… well, didn’t have a lot of great things, I figured, you know, some of the good things. Maybe that’s selfish of me.”

Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t think it is. I’m glad you’re sharing this with me. Especially if it’s that special of a memory to you… it means a lot, Jack.” He cupped Jack’s face and pressed their foreheads together. “Thank you.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Even if you burn your marshmallows.”

Gabriel snorted and kissed him. “Shut up,” he said when he pulled back. “Don’t ruin my sentimental, mushy conversation.”

“It’s a talent.” Jack pulled his marshmallow from the fire. “See, perfectly golden brown.”

Gabriel blew a raspberry at him and got another marshmallow. “Lame. What’s the point if you don’t get mushy marshmallow all over your hands?”

“Good thing I brought napkins,” Jack said wryly. 

“That’s why you’re Strike Commander. Always thinking ahead.”

Jack shook his head. “Exactly what helped me through the military, bringing napkins on secret midnight dates.”

“And lots of blinking those pretty blue eyes.”

Jack turned his face and batted his eyes. 

“Just like that!” Gabriel grabbed at his chest dramatically. “No one can resist that face. Take my wallet.”

“Can I take a kiss instead?”

“Anything for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @rage-quitter!


End file.
